


Clothed Soul

by autumnian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no clothes needed u_u, soft warm domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnian/pseuds/autumnian
Summary: "Victor never really bothered to sleep with clothes on. Actually if he could help it, he would never bother with clothes at all."





	Clothed Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lazy day yesterday, so take this lazy moment please c:
> 
> and I hope my English is fine lol anything to improve on it I'm all eyes ~

Victor never really bothered to sleep with clothes on. Actually if he could help it, he would never bother with clothes at all. Not with Yuuri. Because you know, he’s keen on fashion too, and that can’t be ignored. But doors closed, outside world being left outside, skin was much likely to be put on display. At first Yuuri would force himself to not _facepalm_ (taking in account he’s short-sighted, that makes total sense), though it took him once or twice to start pushing his glasses up on his nose instead of palming them deeply on his face. Or better, to start _facepalming_ mentally instead of really doing it.

Because it was too much to take in. But don’t take it wrongly, please. Nudity was never really foreign to Yuuri – in the Japanese terms of the sense. His family owned an _onsen_ , and soaking in the warm and relaxing water along with other people wasn’t uncommon at all.

But back to the point. At the beginning it was too much to take in when your idol was walking around your home in minimum clothes possible and completely comfortable with it. Like, your idol. That dressed guy in all the posters that were previously decorating your bedroom walls. And more than that, he was like that, in that place, for him. For Yuuri, and no one else. It’s not that easy to digest, you know. _Gulp._ He swallowed.

From being surprised, to slightly uncomfortable, to “okay, that’s him”, to “oh, that’s _him_ ”, to hungry for him and discreetly staring; oh, that took less time than Yuuri would like to admit. The pushing his glasses up his nose was then a habit that gave him time to take control of his thoughts and also hide a bit of his face while doing it. His cheeks and his hot blood would always betray his (best) intentions anyway.

And yet, he could never stop himself from admiring it. Victor’s skin, he means. Victor. The constant nakedness would sometimes throw him back to the _onsen_ on the first day of the Russian there, stating he was there to be Yuuri’s coach. That just wasn’t very possible, huh. Well, if that was a joke, then this time Yuuri was the one laughing at the face of fate. Because that much pale skin was his now, and it still made him blush and his eyes shine and his heart skip a beat and burn up with love.

“Stop thinking, Yuuri.” Victor mumbled, his voice soft with sleep.

Yuuri snorted at the interruption, and he was about to start moving when Victor lifted his face to him and something he saw interrupted Yuuri again.

“Actually wait, what was keeping you so concentrated?” Curiosity spread like a blue wave in Victor’s heavy lidded eyes, and in the suave curve of his smile. _God_. How was he allowed this reality?! And that fully satisfied expression?? He was blushing right, he had to be. And smiling.

That’s what admiration does to a person, oh yes.

He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table, replacing his hand on the back of Victor’s neck; back to mindlessly stroking his hair, his skin. Warm. Smile still on.

“What were you thinking about?” Victor insisted, leaning into the touch, Yuuri’s forearm. He was half hugging a pillow to his chest, down on his stomach, very near Yuuri’s hips. Who was earlier sitting, reading a book, before his divagation dragged him in. “Hum? Let me know.”

Yuuri couldn’t describe it, everything he saw in Victor’s face, in his gaze, taking in all Yuuri’s reactions. Instead, he held Victor’s face with his two hands and brought his face down, brushing his lips on that skin, those lips. He heard Victor’s breath caught in delight, felt it come back out in a weak whisper: “About me?” Yuuri kept his eyes closed, nuzzling Victor’s cheek, feeling and drowning, pressing their foreheads together and slowly starting to move away.

Victor lifted his shoulders up, following Yuuri’s movement, not letting go; one hand sliding to his abdomen, carrying the hem of Yuuri’s shirt with it. Their connection was absurd.

“Of course it was about you.” He let out a smooth laugh, involuntary, amazed under his lover’s attention. At the same time it asked _really?_ it also demanded an explanation, details, a bridge between their understanding.

“About your skin.” He confided, releasing Victor’s face and growing apart to adjust his body swiftly and lie down on the bed. Victor hummed pleasantly, also as an incentive, and slid his hands to the side of Yuuri’s torso. So much closer now. “And your love to show it.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed and not because of sleep,  making his fingers curl and grab some muscles and sensitive skin near his ribs, making Yuuri jerk and laugh and– he totally didn’t see it coming. He was sleepy a minute ago!!

“And how you love to see it? Huh?” Victor pressed his chin to Yuuri’s chest, not letting him much room to react or run away.

“Stop! I wasn’t teasing you!” He exclaimed in a short breath between squeaks and bursts of laughter, while trying to make Victor’s fingers stop running under his shirt and not kick him in the process. On purpose, he meant.

“Huh? What did you say?”

“Yes, yes! And you know that already!”

“I do? Can’t remember. Care to help?”

 _Help_. His tone was pure tease, Yuuri who needed help there. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s head in reflex, shaking in despair and chuckles, pulling him in instead of pushing away.

“Yes jus– _please,_ stop!!”

Suddenly it did. He was breathless, all flushed and he could feel the bright aura emanating from his lover for his mean play. He could imagine the grin too. Being ticklish was very not fair.

“So?” Victor gave him instants to try to steady his breathing. He made sure to keep that silver head of his to his chest – no escaping now –, and breath him in.

“Mmhm.”

“My skin? That’s always on display and that you love to see?”

A brief pause. Then Yuuri innocently inquired: “Wasn’t it me who was supposed to remember you?”

Victor yelped at that, holding him close and burying his face in Yuuri’s chest. “ _Yuuurrriii._ ”

He hugged back and snuggled him. And in a very tiny voice, he indulged. “I love to look at you. I love feeling you.” He didn’t mean to but his hands began wandering down his lover’s back anyway. “I love… loving you.” He completed, fun at the edge of his tone.

Vitya giggled, very pleased, massaging where his fingers had attacked Yuuri’s body before. His mind still wavered to the words he didn’t know how to voice. Your warmth. Your easy smile. Your welcoming touch, calming and reassuring embrace. Home. _My home_. The skin that embraces and protects it all, that says and tells so much. That very same skin that surrounded him in naked bliss now and could never be bothered to be dressed, under those happy circumstances.

“Lights off?” Yuuri asked softly, before he made himself too comfortable to move. Affirmation came in a vibrating purr under his arms. He stretched to reach the lamp but a shy tug in his sleeve brought his attention back to his husband. Gently, the request followed: “Shirt too.”

Bedside lamp turned off, clothes too, and sleep was called on to join their (?) love nest and beckon the night.

 

After a while, a murmur arose in the silence: “I know you didn’t tell me everything. I’ll dream about it.”

“Shhh. I love you.”

Victor chuckled purely and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and I hope you have enjoyed your stay!
> 
> Oyasuminasai~ c:


End file.
